entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackdaw
"They'll try to knock you out - break your spirit. But you'll hit back, harder than they ever expected. You've got plans within plans, and nobody is going to keep you down. Let's get to work." - The Survivor's Gear Description :If you are looking for the cutscene, see Jackdaw (Cutscene) Jackdaw is one of the main characters of Entry Point. He is introduced as the main enemy of Halcyon and leader of Phoenix. Overview Jackdaw used to be Halcyon operative and was the one who trained Wren and Rose. He decided to betray Halcyon and was later assassinated by Wren and Rose. Wren shot him, however Rose secretly saved Jackdaw and acted as an informant from there on out. Halcyon assumed Jackdaw had died, until he reappeared in 2007, ambushing a Halcyon van which was returning from a mission in Arizona. The Director and Wren concluded that this was a message of revenge and that he is coming to destroy Halcyon. While at Halcyon, Rose had her own squad which the Freelancer was part off. Halcyon found out that Rose was an informant so they executed her and planned to do the same with the Freelancer. However as Wren was about to shoot them he was killed, and met Jackdaw after he was saved. Later on Jackdaw coordinated multiple missions with the Freelancer as their operative. Jackdaw has grey, long hair and a beard. He usually wears a black T-shirt, carrier vest, pistol holster, and cargo pants. He is seen wielding heavy weapons as seen in the Black Dawn cutscene. Jackdaw is not only known by Halcyon, but also is wanted by the federal government due to being a threat to the public. Jackdaw's tone is far more serious than other characters. If the operatives anger him in any way, he will reprimand them, before telling them they're on their own. In storyline Jackdaw's past Jackdaw was a Halcyon operative but eventually betrayed them. Halcyon sent Rose and Wren to kill him. 2007 Jackdaw is shot by Wren, but he is saved by Rose. Jackdaw is presumed dead by Halcyon. The exact events are unclear. Black Dawn - January 27th, 2012 Rose and 2 unknown Halcyon Operatives raid a lab in Phoenix, Arizona. The mission is coordinated by Wren and they successfully breach the lab and escape in a van after blowing up secondary assets. During their way back the van is shot with a Thumper by Jackdaw who then kills the two operatives, but leaves Rose alive. The wreck is later found by police and Rose is arrested. Dedication - May 16th, 2015 Wren takes the Freelancer to a remote location to bury a body. However this turns out to be a ploy and Wren is actually there to assassinate the Freelancer as Halcyon found out they were working with Phoenix. Right as Wren is about to finish them off, he is shot. The Freelancer wakes up to see Jackdaw and they defect to him. The Withdrawal - July 17th, 2015 The Freelancer is sent by Jackdaw to rob one of Halcyon's banks located in San Francisco, California. It is the same bank the Freelancer infiltrated in 2012 during The Auction. Retribution - July 21st, 2015 The Freelancer wants to contact Rose after they defected, but Jackdaw informs them that she was a Phoenix informant all along and was killed by Halcyon. The Cache - September 19th, 2015 Jackdaw sends the Freelancer to a bank in Cincinnati, which they had previously robbed with Halcyon. The Freelancer is tasked with connecting the bank's servers with Phoenix's to recover the millions from the account of Ryan Ross. The Scientist - December 24th, 2016 The Freelancer is sent to extract a defecting Halcyon scientist named Rivera from a safehouse near London, Ontario. During the mission they also encounter the Halcyon operative Falcon, who is presumed dead afterwards. Payoff - January 1st, 2017 Jackdaw meets the Freelancer in a remote shed informing them to stay low as not to get caught by Halcyon and that it will soon be over. Category:Characters Category:Story Category:Phoenix Category:Halcyon